These Dreams
by TheBoredOne85
Summary: These dreams go on when I close my eyes, Every second of the night I live another life' Miley starts to dream of Lilly in a 'different' way. Inspired by the song 'These Dreams' by Heart.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement is intended.**_

These Dreams

_Miley's POV_

You know those dreams where you're caught between being awake and asleep? Those dreams that are so shockingly real yet aren't reality? Dreams where you can see and feel and smell everything and you're senses are heightened? Sure, I've had them before, but they have _never_ been like this. I've dreamt that I was on stage performing and forgot all the words to my songs and got booed off the stage. I've dreamt that I was running, so out of breath that I actually felt sweat on my skin and I woke up short of breath. I've dreamt that I was scared and trapped somewhere and when I jumped up out of my dream I was shaking and crying, the sheer terror had felt so real. Never had my dreams gone in the direction they have tonight.

_My head was thrown back on my pillows, my skin on fire with the sensations that were rocking through my body. Every fiber of my being tingled, feeling as if there was an electric current running through my body. 'Jeez, mmm.' I gasped in pleasure as you licked my nipple, swirling it with your tongue while massaging my other breast. You switched sides repeating your actions, my hands in my hair holding it back as I pushed my chest further into your warm, wet mouth. You reached down now, burying your fingers between my folds and I couldn't stop my hips from involuntarily bucking as you grabbed my face with your other hand and kissed me passionately. You moved to suck on my earlobe before kissing your way down my body to my clit. 'Oh my god.' I mumbled as you swirled it lightly with your tongue before sucking on it with a little more pressure, your fingers still working inside me bringing me closer to the sweet ecstasy I knew only of by other people's descriptions. I opened my eyes now, staring down at you, my hands tangling in your long blonde hair to find you staring back at me while you continued to love me physically. Your fingers and tongue were working together creating a delicious coil of pressure deep inside me that threatened to snap any moment. 'Lilly, Lilly, oh Lilly mmm.' I threw my head back again as it all became too much for me to handle. It was if floodgates had opened and every feeling at once exploded behind my eyelids. The feeling was sheer bliss. 'Lilly! Oh god I'm coming!' I screamed as I experienced my first ever orgasm._

"HOLY SHIT!" I shot straight up in my bed, eyes bulging wide despite being clouded with sleep, shaking with the force of an orgasm. I gripped the sheets tightly in my hands squeezing them until my knuckles were white. Panting heavily, I brushed the hair off my sweaty forehead before I collapsed back onto my pillow sighing. Looking at the clock I saw that it was only 5:30 in the morning. My body was still tingling, and an intense calm feeling started to wash over me. Shifting slightly, I felt a warm, unusual feeling between my legs. Touching my center to see what was wrong, I realized that I was extremely wet and the skin was hot to the touch. Taking a deep breath, that's when I noticed something move beside me.

"M-Miley?" Lilly's voice was thick with sleep as she rolled over to cuddle into my side. "What's wrong?" she asked as she looked into my eyes. Whatever that nice, calm post-orgasmic feeling I had was now gone, replaced with sheer, anxious confusion and nerves. The object of my unconscious desires was right beside me, close enough to touch.

"Nothing, I-I had a bad dream, I'm sorry I woke you." I said, praying it was too dark for her to see my flushed face and the disheveled appearance I must have. "Come on, let's go back to sleep." I said.

"Mmmkay." Lilly said softly, her voice still low and thick with sleep but for some unknown reason, her response and tone sent a shock of arousal through my body once more and I had to close my eyes and try to stifle a moan. Surely if she heard that or heard me breathing heavily, she'd turn on the light to see what was really wrong, and I doubt I'd be able to hide what I was feeling, even though I really didn't know what I was feeling. Lilly curled into my side once more and I instinctively curled into her, hugging her lightly. We always managed to cuddle in our sleep and it had always been fine in the past but now, having Lilly and her magnificent scent that I suddenly longed for so close to me was setting my senses on fire. I was way beyond confused. Closing my eyes, I prayed for sleep. Sure, I've had lucid dreams before, but tonight I had my first ever sex dream and my first ever orgasm, so mind blowing and intense. But I never, in my wildest dreams thought my best, female friend would be the one to give me such pleasure in either the waking or the dream world. What was that about?

'_These dreams go on when I close my eyes_

_Every second of the night I live another life' _

'_**These Dreams' is a song by Heart. This was an idea that randomly came to me when I thought of the lyrics to this song. I don't know what I'm going to do with it, any suggestions? I'm still working on 'Senior Year', that will be updated soon I promise.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement is intended.**_

These Dreams Chapter Two: Waking up.

_Lilly's POV_

As I slowly slipped into consciousness I became aware of the rain pounding on the roof above me, and I was wrapped in warmth that couldn't just come from the blankets covering the bed. Opening my eyes I noticed that Miley's head was on my chest, snuggling into me and one of her legs was wedged between mine. I also noticed that my right arm was resting on her back, holding her to me. Now, we cuddle all the time in our sleep but this- we've never woken up like this before. Miley moved slightly now shifting me as if I was a pillow except, her pillow was my breasts and all at once I realized exactly where her head was resting. Well, this is different. Blushing slightly, I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:00.

"Miley." I said her name lightly as I stroked her back softly to wake her up.

"Mmm Lilly." Miley somewhat moaned and cuddled even closer to me, causing the leg that was in between mine to rub against my center. My breath hitched and I didn't know what to do. Tapping her lightly, I started to move out from under her and she started to stir. I brushed the hair off her forehead as she turned her head to look at me. "Lilly?" she questioned, as if she was shocked to see me there. Watching her, Miley's eyes widened before I had a chance to say anything. She glanced at the position we were in and looked down to see exactly where her head had been resting a moment ago, abruptly moving until she was on her side of the bed, her head resting on her arm. "Sorry, I um didn't realize I was-"she was nervous so I stopped her before she could embarrass herself.

"It's ok." I said. Miley inhaled and held the breath for a minute before releasing it slowly, seeming to calm down. She looked worried, like she hadn't slept so well. That's when I remembered Miley had a bad dream. Maybe that's why she cuddled even closer to me in her sleep, she was seeking comfort. I don't mind, I probably would have done the same thing if the situation was reversed.

"How'd you sleep after your dream? I just remembered you woke up in the middle of the night." I asked her. Miley had an unreadable expression on her face. She swallowed hard.

"Yeah, um, yeah I did… I think." Miley said, laughing a little bit. Looking at her now, I knew something was off.

"What was it about? I mean, I was pretty out of it but I could tell that you were a bit flustered. Was it really bad?" Miley was biting her lip now, another nervous habit she had.

"It was, um, bad- no not really bad, but it was very confusing."

"Confusing? Or bad confusing? I'm lost here Miles; care to elaborate?" I asked her, hoping she'd press on and tell me, no matter how bad, horrifying, stupid or silly the dream may have been. My best friend was shaken up and I wanted to help. I reached for her hand and held it in my own. Her palms were sweaty and I stroked the top of her hand with my thumb hoping to offer some comfort. I was staring straight at her as she looked at our hands and I felt her get the chills and shudder a bit.

"I-I d-don't remember, it was one of those dreams that just goes right out of your head a few minutes after you have 'em. Plus I fell back to sleep so… yeah." Miley said, stuttering slightly. Now I'm concerned. Miley was lying; I knew her way too well to know when she wasn't being truthful. Not that that happened often; we never lied to each other, well with the exception of those small stupid little white lies back when we were 12 or 13 and we were learning to handle the whole Hannah/Lola thing together. I knew now that Miley's dream defiantly had meaning of some sort that she didn't want to tell me yet. As much as I wanted to know, something else inside me told me not to push it. For now, anyway. Sighing, I looked in her eyes for a moment searching for a sign or something, but her eyes screamed for me to leave it alone.

"Ok sweetie, don't worry. It was just a dream, you're better now, we're awake. Why don't you go take a shower to calm down and I'll go make us a grilled cheese or something." I suggested and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, I need a shower and grilled cheese sounds awesome Lil. You know where everything is, I shouldn't be too long." Miley said as she hugged me. She got up and went to her bathroom and I made my way to the kitchen to start breakfast. Somehow, I'd get to the bottom of this.

_Miley's POV_

I woke to a feeling of pure love and contentment as I realized that I was cuddled into something warm that smelled a lot like Lilly. Her scent was surrounding me, invading my senses and I just couldn't get enough. It was intoxicating to me. Then something amazing happened; something nice and soothing was stroking my back and it called my name lightly. Then my pillow started to move away and I realized that something was off. Lilly was in my bed and I was sleeping on her. Wow her chest is so soft, shit I was sleeping on her chest! What would she think? I moved suddenly and took in a deep breath trying to clear my head. She asked me about my dream, oh god she remembered! What could I possibly say? My inner voice told me to lie, even though I know that Lilly will know that I'm lying. She's my best friend in the whole world and we can tell when either of us is lying or hiding something. I told her I couldn't remember; that I was confused. She looked right at me and I wanted to crawl into a hole and hide from it all. She knew it was a lie and her eyes, oh god her eyes were staring into mine fiercely as if to seek the truth hidden within them. I tried to wordlessly tell her to drop it, and I guess she got the hint because she did… for now. Shit I had to think of something to come up with. How could I tell her that my nightmare wasn't a nightmare at all? That it was the most erotic, pleasurable shake you to the core eye opening experience of my life so far? How could I tell her that I woke up screaming from my first ever orgasm, a blindingly mind blowing one in fact? And, how could I tell her that she was the star, the one who caused me such a euphoric bliss and, how could I tell her that she was the center of my unconscious desires? Fuck me! Lilly told me to shower and that she would go make breakfast and, I needed a shower, it was a good idea but before I got up I hugged her and inhaled her once more. Oh god, that scent… MMM god I just want to…!! Whoa, Miley calm down!! You need a cold shower right now!! I suddenly can't stop thinking of Lilly in a non platonic way. What's happening to me? Where did this come from, and why? Oh god, I'm in the shower now and she's downstairs and I can't take my mind off of her, what's going to happen when she's right in front of me? .God. Get it together Stewart. Ughhh.

'_There's something out there I can't resist.'_

_**Well, there it is, what do you think? =) Hope you like this story. Once again the lyrics at the end are from the song These Dreams by Heart. ~*~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


	3. Chapter 3: Realizations

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement is intended.**_

These Dreams Chapter Three: Realizations

_Miley's POV_

Three days. That's how long it's been since the dreams started. Every night since the first dream I've woken up consumed in the pleasure my mind created in the middle of an intense climax. These wet dreams have been so powerful that I've had to wash my sheets twice. Lilly was there the first two nights, and thankfully she hadn't really pressed me for more information on my _'dreams'_ since I woke her up with my screams the first time. I have never been attracted to another girl before and despite the initial sense of calm and contentment the dreams brought on, I was scared shitless. I'd never had a normal sex dream, or rather, a sex dream about a guy I liked, so these dreams are shocking to me. They weren't just about some random girl I didn't know, they were about Lilly; my Lilly. My best friend. My dad and Jackson were on a father/son fishing trip since Thursday, the night of my first dream so thankfully they haven't been here to notice anything wrong with me. I doubt I would be able to handle even the slightest bit of concern or criticism from them right now. Lilly is staying with me, and therein lies somewhat of a problem. I can't get her out of me head. She went home earlier to get some more clothes and to do her laundry quick, and while she asked me to go with her, I told her I'd stay here and take a nap because I was tired. Well, that wasn't an exaggeration. I was exhausted and over stimulated yet I couldn't slow my mind down and relax enough to rest so I grabbed my computer to see if google would help me discover what was happening to me.

Forty minutes later, I discovered that dreams are our way of unconsciously admitting or realizing what we want or desire, what we're too afraid to go after in reality. I also discovered that something like 4% of women orgasm in their sleep. So, I'm one of the lucky 4%? That's just fucking fantastic. Well, if this is true then do I subconsciously want Lilly? Am I attracted to her? Am I in love with her? No, surly this has to be a passing faze, everyone goes through this, don't they?

Well, let's think for a minute; when I close my eyes and try to picture someone I have a crush on who pops into my mind: _Lilly._

Who would I do anything for? _Lilly._

Who makes my heart race and my palms sweat, and who takes away my breath and makes me babble uncontrollably? _Lilly._

Who makes my skin burn and tingle at the slightest touch or hug, and who do I reach for in the middle of the night even when they're not there? _Lilly._

Whose scent can drive me crazy and make my knees go weak and who can make it seem like all the air in the room is being sucked out? _Lilly._

Who can make my stomach erupt with butterflies one minute and make me blush and want to vomit from nerves the next? _Lilly._

Who arouses me and makes me sick with want, need and sexual desire? _Lilly._

And finally, who haunts my dreams- those mind numbingly, intensely erotic, vividly realistic, lucid fantasies that give me such intense pleasure that I want so much for them to be a reality? _Lilly._

Well, shit. I, Miley Stewart, am completely and unconditionally in love with Lilly Truscott. It hit me like a meteor crashing to earth, like something completely unexpected that you can't prepare for. Well, what do I do now?

_**This was a little shorter than I thought it would be, but I can't seem to write anymore tonight, that's why I added this short chapter here instead of updating 'Senior Year' I'm still thinking of my next chapter for that, and for this (lol) Hope you like this, let me know what you think. Your reviews are amazing, thank you =) ~*~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


	4. Chapter 4: Caught

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement is intended.**_

These Dreams Chapter Four: Caught.

_Miley's POV_

_I look around and I see you walking towards me. You have the cutest yet insanely seductive smile on your face and you're only wearing a towel. I can't seem to move my eyes from yours; I lick my lips in anticipation. Moving closer to you, I reach for your towel to remove it but it won't budge. That's not fair, I want to touch you. "No Miley, you have to wait for it." You say. Wait for it?! I don't want to wait for it! Before I could protest, you push me back on my bed, jumping on top of me and suddenly I realize that I'm naked. I try to flip you over so I'll be the one in control but you won't let me, pinning my hands above my head in the process. "Don't fight this; this is you're fantasy, lay back and enjoy it." You growl in my ear as my hips instinctively buck up to meet yours, desperate for the ache to go away. You rip my legs apart and quickly thrust two of your fingers inside me, stilling them as a long, low moan escapes my lips. You start to twist and thrust, fueling the fire deep within my core to an uncharted level. This is absolute heaven. I look at you to find you staring at me. I grab the back of your neck pulling you into a fierce kiss, making you moan in appreciation and if it's possible, that one little noise from you makes me even wetter. "You're so wet Miley, come for me, I want you to let go." You say to me and then you move to suck on my earlobe, making me throw my head back and moan loudly. My ears are my weak spot, and somehow you suck them just the right way to make me lose control. "Lilly, god I'm close, umph." I say as my sweet release looms._

"Miley?"

_I know this is a dream but god, your voice seems stronger now, pulling me to attention but I don't want to let go of the pleasure that's sure to come. "Mmm, Lilly, don't stop."_

"Miley! Wake up!"

_So close, so very close but… hang on, something's shaking me. "Miley! Wake up!" no that's not right, wait I didn't, I'm not done yet!_

I opened my eyes slowly when something shook me awake. Swallowing, I push the sweaty hair off my forehead before my brain registers that I'm laying on the couch in the living room, not in my bed. Wait, this can't be right. Wasn't Lilly with me? I was about to… oh god, it was a dream! Another dream! Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I sit up, the pressure on my center is almost too much for me to handle and it throbs. God I'm so wet and horny and frustrated. Oh no, you're standing over me, with an unreadable expression on your face. Hang on, are you blushing?

"Lilly?" I question, and you sit on the table in front of me, wringing your hands as if you don't know what to do with them.

"Hey Miley, um… are you ok" You ask, and I notice that you're not really making eye contact with me.

"Ye-yes why wouldn't I be?" I ask, silently hoping the fire in my core will subside.

"Well, I guess you were dreaming. You were thrashing around and you had the blanket in a death grip and you were breathing heavy, actually you still are, and you looked… never mind."

"Never mind? No, what were you gonna say?" I ask, fear settling in. You sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose, and even though you look confused you're just so adorable. God Miley, get it together!

"Well, it looked like you were having a very good dream; you also kind of have sex hair." You said and my eyes bulged, oh god I hope you didn't see my eyes bulge. Wait, I have sex hair? Oh shit! You have no idea how good my dream was Lilly; well this one could have been better. Oh no! You know I had a sex dream!! At least I didn't talk in my sleep. Oh god please let me not have talked in my sleep…

"Ha, sex hair? Really?" I squeaked fast, wanting to change the subject but I knew that you knew something was up. You knew me too well.

"Miley, what's going on with you? You haven't been having nightmares have you?" you ask me and I slowly fear you finding out the truth.

"Um… no, they're not nightmares exactly…" they were the exact opposite actually. You grabbed my hand with your own and lightly stroked the skin, causing the fire within me to surge once more.

"Then what are they?" You asked softly, but your expression lets me believe that you already know the answer but you want to hear me say it.

"Lilly I-"but before I could finish you stopped me.

"You were moaning my name Miley, I heard you." Oh no.

I just noticed that the butterflies in my stomach turned sour and suddenly I wanted to vomit or pass out. You heard me. I was talking in my sleep. Tears were welling up in my eyes and before I knew it, they were falling uncontrollably. You sat on the couch and pulled me to you, holding me in your arms as I cried.

"Sshh, don't cry Miles." You stroked my hair and my back as I buried my head in your neck, holding back a moan as your scent enveloped me. "Calm down Miley, breathe." About ten minutes later, my eyes red and puffy, I stopped crying and moved to face you, still keeping myself in your embrace. I stared into your eyes as you wiped my tears with your fingers, and looking at you I realized that all I could see in your eyes was love. No matter what, I knew that you'd be there for me. "Tell me what's going on." You asked. "Please." I sighed, screw it all; Lilly, please don't hate me.

"I-I've been dreaming about you Lilly, and they're not just normal, best friend dreams. You see, in my dreams we're um… they're sex dreams; it started three days ago and every time I close my eyes, there you are; touching me, loving me. It's the most erotic, intoxicating thing I've ever experienced and they seem so real. I have no idea where they came from. They wake me up screaming and panting in the middle of a… god Lilly please don't hate me, it's scaring the shit out of me because I'm afraid I'm going to lose you and now I get all nervous and I don't know how to act around you." I was staring straight into your eyes as I spoke, seeing them widen in shock or awe or both, making my heart flutter. God, I have it bad for you. You closed the gap between us and kissed me before I realized what was happening. I felt my heart flutter even more if it's possible. Every fiber of my being was tingling. I broke away after a minute to look at you. You're face was flushed scarlet, as mine surely was. "I'm in love with you Lilly." I said and you're jaw dropped open.

"I love you too." You say and as I was leaning in to kiss you, you threw your leg over mine and straddled me, attacking my lips in a fierce kiss that was full of passion. "Mmm Miley." You moaned as my hands went to your hips, trailing lightly up and down your sides.

"God Lilly, this is so much better than kissing you in a dream." I say and you squirm on my lap, causing me to realize that I'm still incredibly turned on and craving release. Oh god.

"You're an amazing kisser." You say but instead of kissing me again, you trace my right ear with your hand while sucking on my left. Jeez Lilly, my ears…

"Ugh Lil, my ears are my- mmm shit." I say and unconsciously buck my hips into yours hard, causing me to lose it completely. "Fuck Lilly! Holy SHIT! Yess!" I scream and hold your hips to me as I came, my head thrown back in ecstasy.

"Miley did you just… you had and orgasm didn't you?" You ask, a shocked amusement in your voice. Oh god, you must think I'm a freak.

"Um, yeah, shit Lilly I'm sorry." I say and bury my head in your neck. "You must think I'm a freak."

"I don't think you're a freak, I'm just surprised is all, I mean, we didn't even fool around. I didn't know it was possible for you, um for a girl to, you know without being touched." I look at you and see as a light bulb seems to go off in your head. "Oh, you were turned on from your dream." You say, a far off look in your eyes. "Wow; that's just… wow."

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. I, Miley Ray Stewart, just came in my pants underneath my best friend and we didn't even touch. Fuck me.

_**So I don't know if I like this chapter all that much, I might change it…. Let me know what you think. :o) Thank you for your reviews!! ~*~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


	5. Chapter 5: Reality

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement is intended.**_

These Dreams Chapter Five: Reality

"_Miley did you just… you had and orgasm didn't you?" You ask, a shocked amusement in your voice. Oh god, you must think I'm a freak._

"_Um, yeah, shit Lilly I'm sorry." I say and bury my head in your neck. "You must think I'm a freak."_

"_I don't think you're a freak, I'm just surprised is all, I mean, we didn't even fool around. I didn't know it was possible for you, um for a girl to, you know without being touched." I look at you and see as a light bulb seems to go off in your head. "Oh, you were turned on from your dream." You say, a far off look in your eyes. "Wow; that's just… wow."_

_To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. I, Miley Ray Stewart, just came in my pants underneath my best friend and we didn't even touch. Fuck me._

"Are you ok Miley?" You're shaking." Lilly asked. She was still in the same position, straddling Miley. She brushed the hair out of Miley's face and saw that the brunette had a wildly dazed yet content look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm mortified that I just came on you-"Lilly shifted trying to get more comfortable but the small action caused Miley to shake again, still feeling the after affects of her release.

"Miles?"

"Sweet nibblets, don't move Lilly I'm still… hot." Miley said, looking straight into the blonde's eyes. Lilly's eyes widened and she quickly slid off Miley and sat facing her on the couch. Miley took a deep breath and let it out slowly before turning to face Lilly. "Lil, I'm so sorry-"

"Sweetie, don't apologize; you did nothing wrong." Lilly said.

"Did nothing wrong? You caught me having an insanely erotic dream about you and then I proceeded to come on your leg!"

Lilly chuckled lightly. "Dreams are something we have no control over, and yes I'll admit, finding you in such a state was a little weird but knowing that I got you to that level… I'm not gonna lie, it's pretty hot." Miley's eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"Girl of my unconscious desires say what?" she exclaimed.

"You're gorgeous Miley, and seeing you lose control like that… god, I don't even know what to say." Lilly paused and took in Miley's appearance. "You look like you could use some water, I'll be right back." With that, Lilly got up and went to the kitchen, coming back with cold water that Miley downed instantly.

"Thank you. So you're sure that you're not freaked out?" Miley asked.

"No. I love you. I meant it when I said it, incase you thought that was a dream also." Lilly said shyly. Miley leaned in and slowly kissed her, wordlessly thanking her.

"I love you too, I really do and I can't believe I didn't see it before the dreams started." Miley said.

"Why brought on the dreams?" Lilly asked, curiously.

"I don't know. It's like a switch flipped in my brain or something, I really don't know why or know how to explain it. Before, when you left, I stayed here to try and nap but I couldn't so I went online and looked up dreams and apparently we dream of what we're afraid to do or admit we want in reality."

Lilly pondered this. "So, your dreams were your way of unconsciously admitting that you want me?"

"I more than want you Lilly." Miley said, and then blushed profusely when she realized what she just admitted. "I mean, uh-"

Lilly laughed. "You're cute when you're all flustered."

"The dreams made me realize that I loved you, and subconsciously I realize now that I think I've always loved and wanted you, as more than a best friend."

"Aw." Lilly said, taking Miley's hand in hers. "So, what else did you find out online?"

"Um, I found out that 4% of women come in their sleep." Miley said, and Lilly burst out laughing. "Oh, come on it's not funny, sure, make fun of me."

"N-no Miley I'm just shocked; you're one of the 4%, ha!" Lilly tried to catch her breath. "So, uh, you're dreams, they tend to all have happy endings?"

"Yeah, well, yeah except today, I mean-"

"Today you're ending was actually a reality." Lilly said, to which Miley nodded.

"So, three nights ago you actually woke up screaming from a-"

"Orgasm, yeah." Miley said. Despite how easy this conversation seemed, she couldn't get the blush off her cheeks. "At first I didn't realize what happened. I figured it out when I couldn't fall back asleep."

Lilly raised her eyebrows and scrunched her face in slight confusion. "You didn't know? I mean, you never had one before?"

Miley laughed. "No, I've only had one boyfriend and we never did anything besides kiss and I never um, you know, so how would I know?" Her ex-boyfriend Jake attempted to make a move on several occasions, but Miley couldn't bring herself to allow him to.

"Oh, I don't know, I just assumed that you and Jake-"Lilly started to say and Miley could see the immense relief on her face. Lilly didn't like the idea of Jake touching her any more than Miley did. In that moment she realized that Lilly was jealous, and not just the normal _'you're taking my best friend time away'_ jealous; she was jealous that Jake was the one who had Miley, not her.

"I know that you and I never saw eye to eye on my relationship with Jake, but that's something I'd never have kept from you, even if I thought you'd get angry I still would have told you." Miley paused, watching Lilly absorb the information. "Lil, when I was with Jake, you were jealous weren't you?"

Lilly paled. "I didn't like him for you; I just didn't know why I didn't like him for you. So, I guess I was, yeah."

Miley smiled. "When did you realize that you were jealous?"

"Right before you broke up. At first I thought it was because we weren't spending as much time together, I thought I was just jealous that he had my best friend but then…"

"Go on." Miley encouraged.

"But then the other night after your first dream, when you were sleeping on me and I woke you up your knee brushed against me and I felt something I'd never felt before and it scared me. Then you woke up and moved off of me and I felt empty, like something was missing."

"What did you feel?" Miley whispered, almost afraid to ask the question.

Lilly was sure her face resembled a tomato. "Arousal."

"H-how d-did you know that's what it was?" Miley squeaked out.

"I don't know. I froze when I realized that I wanted to grind down on your knee. I got really hot and then you moved and I tried to squash whatever I was feeling." Lilly admitted shyly. Miley grabbed her in a searing kiss leaving them both breathless. "Jeez Miley you really know how to take my breath away." Miley laughed, curling her legs behind her and pulling Lilly into her to cuddle.

"How did you know that I had an orgasm before?" Miley asked.

"Oh, um, cable?" Lilly said causing Miley to burst out laughing. "Oh come on don't laugh; I guess I just assumed you did based on what I've heard."

"Sure you did; I'm sure you sneak out of my bed when I fall asleep to watch Skinamax." Miley said, teasing Lilly who playfully hit her.

"Miley?"

"Yeah Lil?"

"What does an orgasm feel like?"

Miley blushed furiously as raw desire coursed through her. Lifting Lilly's face to look in her eyes, she summoned all the courage she could. "Do you want to find out, girlfriend?"

Lilly's eyes bulged. Swallowing hard, she responded. "Sure, girlfriend."

_**Hope you like this, it turned out completely different than I intended it to. Thank you for your reviews, you guys rock. ~*~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams Come True

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement is intended.**_

These Dreams Chapter Six: Dreams Come True

Miley and Lilly were kissing passionately on the couch, breaking apart only when air became a necessity.

"Mabye we should take this up to your room Miles." Lilly said, as Miley began to suck on her pulse point. "Oh god."

"Yeah, let's go." Miley grabbed Lilly's hand and practically dragged her up the stairs, pinning Lilly to the back of her bedroom door as she locked it. Staring into her eyes, Miley was suddenly afraid to move.

"Miley?" Lilly asked, cupping her cheek. Miley closed her eyes and leaned into the small comforting touch. "Are you ok?"

Miley slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the concerned look on her best friends face. "Tell me this is real Lilly; tell me I'm not dreaming, I don't think I could take it if I was."

Lilly leaned in giving Miley a chaste kiss. "In your dreams, was I always the one in control? Did you touch me too?"

Miley felt a familiar heat work its way onto her face. "I- I wanted to, but every time I tried you stopped me, god I wanted to."

Lilly stared straight into Miley's eyes as she took hold of her hand and placed it on her clothed covered breast, making sure Miley had a firm grip on her before dropping her own hand. "It's real Miles. I want you to touch me, to love me." Miley was staring at where her hand now rested, her mouth suddenly dry and unable to form words. She lightly squeezed causing Lilly to gasp as she looked up to meet her eyes. "Come on Miley, don't be shy." Lilly said. That was all it took for Miley to snap out of it and crash her lips to Lilly's once more, kissing her so hard it left them both breathless. "Take it off." Lilly said, and Miley didn't hesitate one bit. She dropped Lilly's shirt on the floor as the blonde guided them to the bed, falling onto it in a tangle of limbs as they hastily removed the rest of their clothes.

"Lilly you're beautiful." Miley said softly. Lilly looked at her and grabbed her in a slow passionate kiss.

"So are you Miley, god you amaze me in every way." Lilly said, shakily reaching out to grab the brunette's right breast. Miley closed her eyes and moaned lightly. Lilly pushed Miley back on the bed, lying on top of her in between her legs. Breathing hitched, they stared into each other's eyes intently. "I've never done this before Miley." Lilly said sincerely.

"I know sweetie, neither have I." Miley brushed a few strands of blonde hair behind Lilly's ears, leaning up to kiss her. Breaking away, Lilly looked in Miley's eyes and saw that they were filled with love and raw desire, as hers surely were. Lilly sucked on Miley's earlobe, causing the brunette to shudder. "Lilly, mmm." She moaned. Lilly moved to kiss down the side of her face, stopping to suck on her pulse point before kissing her way further down. Looking up at Miley, Lilly palmed both of her breasts, rubbing them gently before moving to suck on one. Circling a nipple with her tongue, Miley's hands found their way into Lilly's hair as the blonde switched sides.

"Is that ok?" Lilly asked Miley somewhat insecurely.

Miley pulled Lilly up and kissed her. "It's more than ok Lilly." Miley flipped them over and quickly dipped her head to suck on Lilly's breasts.

"Oh Miley." Lilly moaned, enjoying the new sensations coursing through her body. Miley moved lower and lower, stroking Lilly's body with her hands as she made her way to her destination. Looking at Lilly, she waited for the go ahead before continuing. "Go ahead, its ok." Lilly said, breathing heavily, her voice filled with lust.

Miley spread Lilly's legs and stared at the perfection in front of her. Eyes bulging, she licked her lips unconsciously as she grabbed Lilly under her ass and held her, squeezing her cheeks as she dove in and licked her clit. "Oh… Wow, umph." Lilly moaned, clearly not expecting it to feel so good. "Miley god, don't stop." Lilly said, closing her eyes and gripping the sheets. Miley was in heaven, the sight, smell and taste of Lilly completely arousing her senses and fueling a fire deep within her to levels she didn't think were possible. Alternating between licking and sucking, Miley carefully inserted her fingers into Lilly. "Yes!" Lilly screamed and arched her back, pushing Miley's fingers in as far as they would go. Miley stopped sucking and stared at the blonde as she started thrusting in an out.

"Do you like that Lilly?" she asked.

"God yes."

"What does it feel like?" Miley asked, before moving to lick and suck on Lilly's clit again.

"Mmm, uh it feels, it's hot." Lilly said, barley able to form sentences, but Miley would have none of that.

"Hot?" she questioned, breaking away and slowing her fingers slightly gaining a whimper in protest from Lilly.

"What do you want me to say? Ugh, don't stop please!" Lilly begged.

"I want you to tell me what you're feeling, don't be embarrassed Lil, come on." Miley said, speeding up her fingers slightly.

"I feel hot and s-shaky, yes right there, mmm- it feels like there's an electrical current flowing through me and, and everywhere you touch my skin seems to burn and I feel like something's going to happen but I don't know what." Lilly said.

"That's it Lilly, you're almost there." Miley said and then began to suck furiously on Lilly, thrusting her fingers faster and twirling them inside her.

Lilly began thrusting her hips into Miley, trying to get closer if possible. "This is so good Miley." she said, gripping the quilt with her hands as if it would support her. "Miley I feel, something's happening- oh god, mmm."

"That's it sweetheart, let go." Miley said sweetly before curling her fingers inside Lilly and pressing slightly, causing her to come hard.

"Oh my god! Yessss! Uh, mmph." Lilly collapsed back, a smile and a look of pure contentment on her face. Miley kissed up her body to her lips, kissing her slowly.

"Are you ok?" Miley asked, stroking her arm lightly.

"Hell yes I'm ok. That was- god I can't even describe it. I'm completely relaxed and it's like there's a current of warmth running through my entire body. Is that what you wake up feeling when you dream?"

Miley smiled. "Yes, but then I started to feel guilty about it all and that nice feeling went away leaving behind stress and worry."

Lilly's eyes widened, still coming down from her high. "Really? Why?" she asked.

Miley sighed. "Because I got scared; scared that I would lose you somehow if you found out and I felt dirty that I was dreaming of you. As great and euphoric my dreams are, they scare the shit out of me too, although, after this, I doubt they'll scare me anymore, and that's a good thing." Miley smiled.

Lilly flipped so that she was on top of Miley again. "Well then that's good." Lilly kissed Miley and soon their kisses became hungry and rushed. Lilly's knee pressed into Miley's wet center causing the brunette to hiss in pleasure.

"Yess." She moaned through clenched teeth.

"You're so wet Miles, wow." Lilly said in awe.

"What can I say, it's all for you." Miley said honestly. She ground into Lilly's leg again, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. Lilly started to rub her clit as she continued to push her knee into her lover. "God Lilly, I love you so much."

"I love you to sweetie."

Miley started to buck her hips into Lilly, gripping onto her shoulders for support. "Shit, mmm." Miley moaned. Lilly leaned forward and sucked lightly on one earlobe while stroking the other, causing the brunette to come almost instantly. "Holy shit! Oh Lilly! Umpff, yes!" she called out, collapsing back and pulling Lilly with her.

"Wow Miley that was so hot, I can't believe you came so fast though." Lilly said, stroking her ear absentmindedly.

"Yeah, um my ears are my spot, I have no idea why but they are." Miley said, turning to cuddle into Lilly. "Lil, you don't regret this right? I love you so much and the thought-"

Lilly cut Miley off with a slow open mouthed kiss. "I love you, and even though I only realized it recently, there's no one else I'd have wanted to experience this, or anything else with for the rest of my life. You're stuck with me Miles." Lilly said, smiling.

"I like the sound of that." Miley said kissing Lilly chastely.

"So, did this live up to your dreams?" Lilly asked.

"This was so much better than a dream; I got to make love to you, it was a dream come true." Miley said, tearing up.

"Shh don't cry Miley. Come on, let's go to sleep." Lilly said, reaching over to turn out the bedside light. Miley was illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the balcony doors and to Lilly she looked like an angel.

"Goodnight Lilly, love ya." Miley said as they wrapped themselves around each other.

"Mmm I love you too."

Miley fell asleep with a smile on her face, utterly content. Making love to Lilly was everything she hoped for; loving, tender, blissful and euphoric. Sure, she didn't ask for the dreams, but if they brought her and Lilly together, then they were a blessing, not a curse. Every once in awhile dreams, they do come true.

The End.

_**Sorry it took awhile to update this, I've been a bit busy. I don't know that I'm so thrilled with this chapter so let me know what you think or if I should go back and fix it. Thank you for your reviews, they have been great for this and for Senior Year, which I will be updating as soon as possible. Hope everyone has a happy holiday and a safe healthy New Year. ~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


End file.
